


two sides of the same coin

by Thatweirdpup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy romantic story. Basically Romeo and Juliet. A true cliche. <br/>Arthur is a camp counselor at camp Pendragon, a camp for the rich. <br/>Merlin is a camp counselor and co owner at camp druid a camp for the poor and bad back ground. With the help of some friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	two sides of the same coin

Our story starts in fair cammalot. Two souls seperated by a dividing lake. Pendragon a camp for the rich, and Druid a camp for those with ever so unforchnate backgrounds. With help from some meddling friends and great timing our story comes together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i typed it up my phone just to get it up. Tell me what you think. i have a few chapters already in mind. This is just setting the stage.


End file.
